fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Triangle/References
*This is the fourth appearance of Foop. *Goldie Goldenglow makes her debut on this episode. *There is a pun in the title, due to the fact that Goldie is triangle-shaped. *Spellementary School and Mrs. Powers make a comeback in this episode. *In this episode Dad sees the school, the fairies, and saw Timmy with Cosmo and Wanda, but he doesn't lose them ( it may be because Dad thought it was the Pencil Nexus building decorated for the play and the fairies were actors). *Cosmo is revealed to be very fond of theater. *Goldie seems to be a fairy baby, but aren't Poof and Foop the only fairy babies born? Its unknown if she is a different type of fairy, if not, then this is a mistake since Cosmo is suppose to the last fairy born before Poof. Maybe Goldie was wished up by someone else at the same time Poof was. It is also unknown if there will be an Anti-Goldie. *The term love triangle refers mostly to a romantic relationship that involves three people (two people of the same gender and one of the opposite gender) It often involves two people fighting to win the affection of one person. This may refer to the fact that during the episode Poof and Foop are both fighting for the lead role, so they can win their affections for Goldie. *In a part of the play Foop says Sweet home Alabama which is one of Lynyrd Skynyrd's songs. *When Foop was at the Hospital the Monater is Karen, Plankton's computer wife from SpongeBob SquarePants. *This episode also reveals that Poof and Foop share only one thing in common: they both hate theater. *This episode reveals Anti-Wanda packs Foop's lunch. Which means either he lives with his parents or they share the same prison cell. *It has been speculated that this may have been a type of back door pilot for a spin off show with Poof as the main character. This is based on there was talk about creating such a show, and by the fact most of the episode centred on Poof and Foop *Unlike Cosmo and Wanda, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda didn't come to see Foop in the play. *In Foop's lunch box, there is the words says "Kelly Clarkson". Kelly Clarkson is a contestant from American Idol. its impossible to run on jupiter because its a gas giant if someone did run on the planet they just fall to the core of the planet. *This just one of the episodes where Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy are only minor characters. *Goldie saying Foop's name wrong (calling him Floop, Fooch among other names). *Cosmo saying through the megaphone "WHERE'S MY COFFEE?!" to Wanda. *Foop keeps getting bitten by snakes. *Someone says that another person sounds like a graham cracker. *Poof and Foop pointing laser guns at each other and blasting each other, causing both of them to be blasted backwards and crashing into something. *Table number 3. *People who act table number 3 say "There's gum under here". Category:References Category:Trivia